The advantages an entity can realize if the entity could accurately predict outcomes for various communications conducted with parties are tremendous. For instance, if a contact center could accurately predict whether a payment will actually be received from a party after contacting the party to discuss a collections matter could help the contact center to plan accordingly. For example, if the contact center could accurately predict that it will receive a payment from the party, then the contact center would be able to safely shift its energy and resources to other collection matters with the knowledge that it will receive a payment from the party. While in another instance, if an employer could accurately predict that an employee will call off work the following day after receiving a call from the employee calling off work due to illness for the current day, then the employer could take action to ensure that a replacement is available for the following day. There are countless other examples in which advantages may be realized by an entity having the capability to accurately predict outcomes for various communications. Accordingly, it is with respect to this consideration and others that the disclosure herein is presented.